


i saw something i shouldn’t have and i liked it

by immessedupiknow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Watching, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immessedupiknow/pseuds/immessedupiknow
Summary: a little blurb i wrote on my phone~~~Arianna goes to her teacher, Mr. Daniel, after school for help but it appears that he’s busy with another student.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	i saw something i shouldn’t have and i liked it

Arianna was going to the teacher’s lounge after school to ask for help. She had her latest math test in her hand with a less than desirable score on it. She knew her teacher would help. Mr. Daniel always said his room was open.

Arianna reached the door but noticed that it was open. She raised a single brown and silently inched the door open. The teenage girl listened carefully. 

“Stop, stop, please, ahh,” a voice panted out. She sounded on the verge of tears. Arianna recognized the voice. It was another girl in her class, Taylor. 

Slowly, Arianna poked her head in to see. 

Sure enough, Taylor was there. She was bent over Mr. Daniel’s desk. The teacher was above her. The sounds of skin slapping and moans were heard. The two had their backs to the door. 

Arianna held her breath and put her hands over her mouth. Her test had fallen to the floor. 

“I’m gonna... cum,” Mr. Daniel groaned out. His thrusts were rough. Taylor’s body shook violently and she cried out. Arianna could see blood down her thighs and tears streaking her face. 

“Don’t. Please!” she whined. 

Mr. Daniel grabbed her hips harshly. “Shut up, bitch. You were asking for it with that short skirt and that dirty fucking mouth of yours. You love this,” he said as he bent down to her head. 

Arianna’s breath became heavy. She couldn’t look away. It was as if she was watching a house burn down. She didn’t know what to do. 

“Ah, ah, I’m sorry, don’t, please no.”

Mr. Daniel went on and Taylor was sobbing. Arianna finally caught some sense and she grabbed her test and ran away. She didn’t go far though. She hid out in the girl’s bathroom and locked herself in the largest stall. 

She sat on the toilet and tried to catch her breath. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She saw Mr. Daniel’s cock. She saw Taylor’s pussy. She saw Mr. Daniel fuck Taylor. On his desk. After school. They were fucking. Arianna saw them. 

Arianna felt her body throb. She hummed and stared down at the place between her legs. Her hand traveled under the skirt and felt her panties. 

She was hard. 


End file.
